Dark Days, Bright Nights
by MillenniumXOLoveXOStories
Summary: 6 months after the Ceremonial Duel, Yugi couldn't move on. And then the phone call. He's back? But how, and why? and will this pair allow themselves the only happiness they've ever known? Wait and see. First fanfic, so bear with me. Puzzle/Tender/Bronze/Puppy. Yaoi. Implied Siblingshipping. R&R please! M for lemon in later chapters, and language.
1. Reunion

Yugi couldn't believe it. Six months had passed since he had said what was supposed to be his last goodbye to the one who had taught him so much. And now, he was back?! _Well, going to Egypt for free is pretty cool_, he thought. _And if it turns out he __is__ back, I'll see it for myself._

With that, Yugi thought back over the last few months. He had been so depressed that he had only left the house when absolutely necessary. He even stopped helping the customers at the shop. He would still help with inventory and finances, he just couldn't stand people asking him about Duel Monsters anymore. Everyone had tried to help, even Seto Kaiba. Although, Tristan and Serenity hadn't been much help, getting together (_finally Joey let that one happen,_ Yugi thought), but breaking up mysteriously a couple months later. They still ignored each other completely when forced to be in the same room.

Then there were the other weird things that kept happening. Joey got sick, and ended up in the hospital, with _Seto Freaking Kaiba_ taking care of him. Kaiba barely let anyone but the nerd herd into Joey's room. That and occasionally one of Joey's parents. They never came in together, since they couldn't be trusted to not fight, and Joey just couldn't deal with that right now. Joey and Kaiba had never given any indication that they liked each other, but damn if they weren't good for each other. Kaiba seemed way more relaxed when he was with Joey, and Joey's habit of speaking in street slang was slowly disappearing with his temper. _Still can't believe Kaiba is the one who tamed the wild animal that is Joey Wheeler. _Yugi thought, amused. Joey was the only one who had still managed to make him smile all this time.

Now Tea was moving to freaking New York City, of all places. It was great for her, getting into her dream dance school and all, but Yugi couldn't help but be a little put out by her leaving so soon. Oh well, she had been in love with Yami after all. _Not like I stood a chance with him around, or after he left… Why is it that doesn't bother me so much anymore? The only thing I can seem to think about for long is him. His face, manners, all of it. He was such a huge part of me for so long, and now he's gone._ Yugi found himself wondering why the thought of never seeing his "Mou Hitori No Boku" (other me) again bothered him so damn badly. It was almost like he was in love with him or something!

Unlike a certain spiky-haired 19-year-old shorty, all of his friends had moved on in some way. He knew they all missed Yami, but none of them understood his all-consuming sadness. Well, Ryou did to an extent. It seemed that he sort of missed his darker half as well. _Strange that Ryou would miss that guy, but I can't blame him. It's lonely without them._ Yugi pulled out his iPod, hoping to drown out his thoughts on his way to the airport. _Mom will make sure the Game Shop is okay while I'm gone. She hates it, but loves Grandpa for everything he's done over the years. Losing Dad like that was hard… I'm just glad Grandpa was there to take us in back then_. At 8 years old, Yugi's father had just suddenly left, leaving his mother to raise Yugi on her own… Not an easy task. Yugi had been a bit of a handful back then. Grandpa Mutou had graciously taken in his son's ex-wife and child, so that they were not left to freeze on the streets. Grandpa had found the sweet innocent, child locked inside Yugi and nurtured it, creating the young man that his friends knew.

Turning on his iPod, Yugi decided to let it randomly pick a song. Suddenly, "Taking Over Me" filled his ears.

You don't remember me, but I remember you

I lie awake and try so hard not to think of you

But who can decide what they dream, and dream I do

I believe in you, I'll give up everything just to find you

I have to be with you, to live, to breathe, you're taking over me

_This song says it all, _Yugi thought sadly. _Everything I felt, no feel._

Have you forgotten all I know, and all we had?

You saw me mourning my love for you, and touched my hand

I knew you loved me then

I believe in you, I'll give up everything just to find you

I have to be with you, to live, to breathe, you're taking over me

I look in the mirror and see your face, if I look deep enough

So many things inside that are just like you are taking over

I believe in you, I'll give up everything just to find you

I have to be with you, to live, to breathe, you're taking over me

(Taking over me), You're taking over me (Taking over me)

You're taking over me

_Ugh, well, it can't get much worse than that song. Man I miss him. Wish I could have joined him, or he could have stayed here. That would have been nice. Even if we didn't share a body anymore, I know him inside and out. He's just a stronger, more confident me._

The rest of the trip went well, and before he knew it, Yugi was descending into the Land of the Pharaohs. Suddenly, he wished Ryou was there. It would be nice to have someone there who understood the sudden emptiness in his mind the past few months. Sighing, he stepped off the plane, a KaibaCorp jet of course, and spotted Malik, Odion, and Ishizu easily. They greeted him and took him to their car waiting out front. Sensing his reluctance to speak, no Ishtar spoke during the ride to their home.

Yami paced impatiently at the Ishtar residence. He simply wanted to hold his Aibou. It had already been a week, since his return and Yugi had not seemed to want to come at first. Malik had forbidden Yami to speak to Yugi until he arrived, meaning Yami had not even heard his little one's voice since leaving. _Has it really been SIX MONTHS here?_ He thought to himself. _It is hard to believe I was gone that long. It seemed only a few hours to me._ Sadly, he remembered almost nothing about the afterlife, and had no idea how he had come to return to the modern world in his own body. Although, if he cared to admit it, he didn't really care how it happened. It was, and it would be a wonderful thing to see the shy, sweet smile of his beloved Hikari. _Did I just think of him like that? I honestly miss him so. That little smile when he is lost in thought, those beautiful full lips… WHAT?! Am I thinking this for real? _He must be out of his mind. He wasn't gay, but yet the only one in this world who had ever enticed him was Yugi. He knew that Yugi had had feelings for Tea for several years now, and was likely with her now that Yami had crossed over.

Suddenly, the door opened, and Yami cautiously looked around the corner into the entryway of the apartment. There he was! Little Yugi was here at last. _Something isn't right though. Why isn't he laughing and smiling? Why does he look so lost and sad? Did I do that by leaving him here?_

Then Yugi looked up, as if feeling the former Pharaoh's stare. Eyes widening in shock and recognition, Yugi seemed unable to form a single coherent word, merely mumbling something unintelligible. Then, "Yami? Is th-that y-you?"

"Yes, Aibou. I'm back with you again." Yami said gently.

Suddenly, Yugi looked enraged. Hatred and pain filled his big violet eyes as they brimmed with tears. "How could you! You left me without even saying a proper goodbye! And now you dare come back like nothing happened?! I suppose you expect me to act as if it's alright now because my _protector_ is back!" He practically spat out the word protector, such venom was in the young man's voice. He was panting a little from his outburst, crying freely as he was unable to hold back the pain that had overtaken him these past months. He dropped to his knees as if the weight of the world suddenly dropped on his shoulders and sobbed. Yami had no idea what to do. He quietly stepped over to Yugi and said softly, "I'm sorry, little one. I'm sorry for leaving so quickly, but the pain I saw in your eyes then nearly overwhelmed me. I thought if I left quickly, then you would be able to heal. I was foolish and selfish. I realize now that all I want is to be by your side, however you will let me." SMACK!

All eyes popped wide open, as Yami's jaw dropped. A bright red mark had already formed on his cheek where his Aibou had smacked him. The pain barely registered physically. All Yami could think was that his Aibou was crying, and so was he. It hurt, oh Ra, it hurt. The pain in his chest, the ache that would not stop until Yugi forgave him. The very thought of Yugi hating him made him cry even harder. Yugi was simply staring at him. "Mou Hitori No Boku? Why? Why did you come back at all?" It was all barely a whisper, but it might as well have been shouted for Yami's reaction. Flinching, Yami pulled back, afraid to hurt his beloved anymore. Yugi had been his only friend for a long time, and then, even after he had been introduced to Tea, Tristan, and Joey, they had remained closer friends than any other pair. Now, it seemed gone forever.

The Ishtars had never moved or made a sound. Malik seemed the most upset by this entire turn of events. Of the three Hikaris, Malik was the only one who had not missed his dark half once gone. Ryou had admitted that it was very lonely now for him, and Yugi had been obviously shattered by the loss of his other half. Malik wasn't sure what to think. He had thought Yugi would immediately go back to more of his old self, but that didn't seem to be the case at all. Just what was going on it the smaller one's head?

_I want to hold him, let him hold me, but I can't. Why can't I just let us be together? I've wanted this for so long now. Even before he left, I loved him. I loved him more than Tea, more than anyone. I would have easily given my life if it meant that he would live. I did it once! With the Orichalcos thing. It was going to take him, but I pushed him out of the way and took his place. Why can't I just reach over and wipe the tears off his face? Wait. Yami's crying?! I made him cry, I never thought he could seem this vulnerable. I definitely never thought he would cry over me. _Yugi's mind was racing. _Ra, I can't stand it anymore! Stop crying, Yami! Gods, it hurts to see you cry! Why won't you stop? Can't you hear me?_

Suddenly, Yami seemed you hear Yugi's thoughts. _Oh, Aibou, I wish I could tell you the pain I feel seeing you so sad._ He thought. _I must stop this weakness. It must be painful for him to see me cry. Just STOP already! _With a heavy sigh, he wiped the last of his tears and stood. Yugi was suddenly wrapped around his waist, knocking the taller one off balance. "I"msosorryI'msosorryI'msosorryI'msosorry! Pleasedon'tleavemeagain! Ican'ttakeitifyougoawayagain!" It was so rushed that Yami couldn't understand any of the words, but he knew what his beloved Aibou was asking. "I forgive you, Aibou. I honestly can't blame you for being angry with me. I would never choose to leave you willingly again." At that, they both relaxed and simply held each other. Finding their other halves again was the most beautiful feeling in the world. All was right with the universe again. The gods were smiling on them again! Oh, Ra, how good Yugi felt in his arms!

A small cough brought the two back to reality. They stumbled apart, blushing madly, and looked sheepishly at the three who had brought them back together. "Thank you, all of you." Yugi said softly, the light seeming to come back in his eyes. "Yes, I agree." Yami breathed. It was a wonderful feeling to see his little one smile like that. And at him! "Yugi, you must be tired after that long plane ride. Why don't we show you where you can sleep for the night?" Malik said softly. "Is it with Yami? I just… want to be close to him right now…" The blush rose in his cheeks until his face was the color of a ripe tomato. "Of course, Yugi." Ishizu said kindly. This received the biggest smile Yami had ever seen Yugi give. Yami smiled too, glad that Yugi wanted to be close to him. It was all Yami could seem to think about anymore.

"Let's go, Aibou. I'll show you where I've been sleeping the past few days." Yugi quickly grabbed Yami's hand and followed him to the spare room in the back of the apartment. The bed was small, a twin, but both boys fit comfortably enough, the taller cradling the other in his arms, basking in the feeling of actually holding Yugi for the first time. Yugi's even breathing told Yami he was asleep, and soon, Yami was too, bathed in the scent and feel of his beloved partner and light.


	2. Surprises!

**MillenniumXOLoveXOStories: I'm BACK!**

**Yami: Why did Aibou slap me?!**

**MillenniumXOLoveXOStories: I'm sorry Yami, I had to do that. Yugi had to be upset with you. But remember, you two made up moments later and fell asleep in each other's arms.**

**Yami: Okay, but still… That hurt, Aibou.**

**Yugi: I'msosorryI'msosorry! I won't do it again, I promise!**

**Yami: It's alright, love. I forgive you. *hugs***

**Seto: Ugh, look Millennium doesn't own Yugioh or any of us. Quit that, Yugi! You're not going to get me to duel you right now! You know only two people can puppy dog me! *Eep* Shit.**

**Joey: Ha! I knew it worked! Told you Mokuba!**

**Everyone: On with the story!**

**Warning! There is some Dom Yugi, and mentions of abuse.**

_/Yami mind link/ \Hikari mind link\ _(There is a little late in the chapter.)

Waking up, Yami almost couldn't believe it. Yugi was here, with him. The handsome young man slept peacefully in Yami's arms, a feeling Yami would love to never really get used to. It was so amazing to be able to touch Yugi's amazingly soft skin. Everything was somewhat intense to the former Pharaoh now. All sensations seemed 100X stronger than they did when he was a spirit. Back then, it had felt like there was a thin veil separating him from the rest of the world. It was nice to have that gone. _I don't think there could be a better way to wake up than this… Well, there is one thing that could make this better…. NO! I am NOT going there right now! Shit, did not mean to think that way. Calmdowncalmdowncalmdowncalm downcalmdown…._

"Yami? You awake?" Yugi asked. "Yes, Aibou. Did you need something?" Yami answered. "Not really. Just…" Suddenly, Yugi turned and looked at Yami. "What were you thinking about just now? Before I woke up?" Yami looked at his beloved, stunned. How could he possibly explain that he had been fantasizing about yanking his Aibou's clothes off and…? Yami mentally shook himself. "Umm, why do you ask, Aibou?" Yami said, trying to avoid this conversation. "You seem embarrassed about something, and I know you well enough to know it's about me. Right?" Yugi hit the nail on the head. Yami was speechless. How in the hell did Yugi do that? Their mind link wasn't there anymore, at least not that he could tell, and even though they knew each other's minds so well, Yugi should not have known that! Unless, he was thinking something similar…. Could it be? "Yes, I was thinking of you. How did you know that? It seems that our mind link is no longer effective." Yami was definitely nervous now. He was on the verge of saying something that might completely blow up in his face. And he wasn't sure he could take that rejection from Yugi, ever.

"I just remembered that you used to shut me out suddenly, and get all embarrassed like this before…. Well, I would always catch the very beginning of your train of thought and noticed it was always me, and often in a somewhat…. provocative way." It seemed that Yami had not been as careful as he had hoped…. Either that, or Yugi just paid more attention than he had given credit back then. "Wh-what d-do you m-mean, provocative?" Yami stuttered, utterly flustered and terrified. "Shirtless, or even just boxers, stuff like that. It seems you couldn't bring yourself to imagine more, but…. I could tell you liked me, a lot. And truth is, I lo-like you a lot too." Yugi said, stumbling a little at the end and looking a bit embarrassed himself. Ra was he adorable with that blush! Yami had to fight the urge to kiss those full, pouty lips…. Suddenly, Yugi was kissing him, fully. Yami lost all control and started to kiss back. And yet, Yugi had complete control of everything that was happening. Yami's hand slid up Yugi's shirt, feeling the smooth firm skin of his chest, then BAM! Yami's hands were pinned above his head! _What?_ Yami thought dimly. _Is he doing what I think?_ "Oh no you don't Yami. This is my game, and we're going to play by my rules. Understand?" Yami nodded mutely.

"I've always been the type to give in and let you take control, but not this time. I know what you want, but you're going to have to earn it, okay? And that may take a little time." Yami simply nodded. _Gods, he is hot like this. How is he even doing this to me? No one controls me. No one! But I can't bring myself to stop him, because I… I like it. I love him enough to let him have this._ As this dawned on Yami, Yugi watched the emotions warring on his face. The shock of his dominance, surprise at his comments, then the realization that he was allowing Yugi to control him at all. This all suddenly gave way to a face that Yugi had never seen, causing confusion to cover his own face. "What's the matter, love? You look confused about something." Yugi shook his head, wondering what had gotten into Yami. "Nothing…. What did you just call me? Are you telling me something?"

Yami suddenly couldn't meet Yugi's eyes. "Yes, Aibou. I love you more than anything else in this world. I can't imagine my life without you in it. I may have all my memories of the past, but even then I had never met someone who had this effect on me. You make me want to be a certain kind of person. The one who makes you smile every night. The one you come home to at the end of every day. And the one you can't live without." Yugi smiled. "That's all I've ever wanted to hear you say out loud, Mou Hitori No Boku. Because you already are that person. I love you, too."

Realizing it was close to 8, they decided to get up and get dressed. Walking into the kitchen, they saw Malik and Ishizu talking quietly. Looking up, they smiled knowingly and offered breakfast. "So it seems that you two have made up now. That is good to see. You had me worried yesterday, Yugi." Malik said. "I don't believe I've ever seen you so upset. Now I understand why it was so hard to convince you to come here in the first place." Yugi shrugged, not wanting to explain how complete he now felt. "I suppose you all are wondering about how things are back in Domino. Especially you, Yami?" Yugi asked, hoping to change the subject. "Well, yes, but, Aibou, you seem to be avoiding something." Yami said quietly. "I'll tell you later, okay? It's something I want to tell you privately. Anyway, Tea got into the dance school she wanted, and Tristan is following her. He and Serenity dated for a little while, but no one knows why they broke up just a couple months later. That was… 3 months ago. They still won't speak to each other and Ren won't even tell Joey what happened." Yugi stopped for a drink. "Joey got sick a couple months ago, pneumonia, and still isn't out of the hospital. Kaiba has practically lived there ever since. Even Mokuba said something, and I guess he knew how Kaiba really felt about Joey. It's funny, they're so different, but it works great for them. Joey has really toned down the temper, and Kaiba actually laughs once in a while. Although, Kaiba still calls Joey a dog… Well, puppy is what it is now. It's cute really." Yami couldn't help but laugh at the thought of Joey being called Kaiba's puppy. "He's doing better finally, though, and should be out in a few days. Kaiba talked him into moving in to the mansion, since he still won't be able to really do everything on his own for a while. Joey just loves the idea of having all that food around." Laughing fully for the first time in months, Yugi couldn't remember the last time he had felt this great. "Duke finally got that game going strong, you know, Dungeon Dice Monsters? It's a huge hit now. It's funny though, he actually seems upset that Tristan is leaving with Tea. Tristan got some offer there to be a stunt man for some smaller actor, can't remember who, and took it. He loves the idea of being a stunt double in a movie. Plus, he gets paid to ride a motorcycle and fake a fight! It totally suits him! And Mokuba and Serenity have gotten really close lately. Joey and Kaiba aren't thrilled, but they're okay with it. They realize that the two could be good for each other. Mokuba gets her to actually have fun once in a while. Wow, I guess that's really it. Oh, yeah, Ryou stuck around, even after his dad offered him a chance to join him in India. Ryou said he just didn't want to leave his friends. Although, I think he really stayed for me. He actually really seems to miss Bakura now, even after everything the thief king did to him." Yugi seemed a little stronger now, like a huge weight had been lifted off his shoulders. "Sorry to ramble, I just got carried away." He blushed, looking down at his lap and tugging at his bangs. "No, Aibou, I'm glad to hear about what's been going on. A lot has happened in the last 6 months. I will be glad to see the gang again." Yami sighed, hoping that everyone was still going to be there in a couple days. "Yeah. I didn't tell them why I was really coming here, but they know not to leave until I get back. I should call them and tell them I have a surprise for them when I get home!" Jumping up, he ran into the living room before realizing it was way later back home. _Oh well, maybe I should wait. What time is it there? It's 9am here, so it's…. 5pm there? Well, maybe I can at least talk to Joey and Kaiba. And they can tell the others when they get off work._ Yugi decided that's what he would do.

Kaiba had answered on the second ring, not even annoyed at being pulled away from the work he was doing on his laptop when he saw the caller ID. Joey was fast asleep. "Yugi? What's going on? It's like 9 something in the morning there. You're never up this early." Kaiba asked, worried. "Nothing's wrong Kaiba. Calm down. I'm fine. I just wanted to let you know that I have a surprise for you guys when I get back in town. A pretty good one too. I was hoping you could tell the others for me, since the time difference is a little big. And I know I'll be busy today getting ready for tomorrow. Heh. Got to go, okay? Don't worry. This is a good thing. You'll see." Hanging up, Yugi left Kaiba wondering just what in the hell had Yugi so upbeat all of a sudden. _It's nice to hear him sound happy again. I wonder what he was talking about. The only person I can think of that would make him this happy is…. Yami, but he's gone. Could he be back? I can't think of anything else that would make him sound like a child in a toy store with a gold credit card again. Ha! That's a good one, and it completely describes how he sounded. Happier than I've ever seen him in months._ Kaiba chuckled under his breath, glancing over at the bed next to him. Joey was still sound asleep. That guy could sleep through a tornado and not move. Chuckling softly again, he kissed his puppy's forehead and got back to work, mind still turning over what Yugi had told him and how he had sounded. Maybe Yami was back. If so, Seto knew he wanted a rematch. But it could wait. Yugi could have him all to himself as long as he wanted for all Seto cared. If it made Yugi smile, well, he wouldn't risk making Joey mad by butting in wanting a duel. Suddenly, he heard a knock on the door and looked up to see Serenity Wheeler, Joey's younger sister, and his younger brother's pseudo-girlfriend. "What's up Ren? Joey's out cold, and probably won't wake up for a while. Your dad was here earlier…." Ra, but that man pissed him off! Every damn time he was here, Joey would end up crying or shaking. The only reason Seto hadn't forbidden the man from setting foot in the room was because of the face Joey had made when he mentioned it. Once. "It wasn't Joey I wanted to talk to. It was you anyway…. I wanted to tell you something that only Mokuba knows right now…. But you can't tell Joey. Not yet. I don't want him getting all upset and getting worse again. And this would do just that." She looked absolutely terrified of telling him what had happened. "Ok. I won't say a word if you don't want me to. I would rather see him out of here soon too. You can tell me anything." Suddenly, Kaiba was worried about her more than Joey.

Taking a breath, Serenity started, "I guess I should warn you, it'll make you mad. Probably as mad as Joey will get when he finds out. But you can't tell him, please. You'll understand soon." Seto nodded, wanting her to go on. _What in Ra's name is going on?_ He wondered silently. "Tristan isn't who you think he is. He's a jerk, and I'm worried about Tea now. They're sort of dating, and I think he'll do the same to her. It started pretty simple. He would just be jealous of me spending so much time with Joey, or you. I thought that was weird, since you're gay, and with my brother, but it started getting worse. Then it was like I couldn't hang out with Duke, or Tea, or Yugi either, cuz he would get mad about it. So I just dealt with it. I kept quiet." Seto was starting to get mad. He could see where this was leading, and wondered how she had kept Mokuba from losing his mind. They wouldn't stand for stuff like this! Even Mr. Wheeler was afraid of Seto Kaiba. The glares he received from the blue-eyed man would nearly stop him cold. "Then he started getting sort of physical… He would push me around when we were alone… He never left any marks, cuz he knew they'd get noticed. He couldn't keep me from Joey, and he knew it. Joey would kill him. I realized he wasn't going to get better when he slapped me one day… That was when I left him. I still can't stand to be near him. That's why I always make excuses to stay away. I just wish I knew how Tea was doing." Seto was furious. No one got away with smacking a girl half their size! He was going to have to do some work. If Tristan was hurting Tea too, well, that would be his last mistake. "Promise me you won't hurt him? I don't want Joey wondering what happened." Seto nodded. "I'll keep quiet for now, unless I find out he's hurting Tea too. Then all bets are off." Serenity nodded. "I'm glad you care about her too. I always wondered if you just put up with us for Joey."

"Never. You guys grew on me after a while. I never really like Tristan that much, but the rest of you are pretty cool. And you make Mokuba smile, so you'll always be okay to me." Seto smiled at the sweet girl in front of him. "Just don't hurt my little brother, you hear me? Even Joey knows not to make me mad. Ha-ha! Don't worry, I'm just teasing you." Serenity laughed. "I should go. Don't want to wake the bear. He's so grumpy if he gets woke up to soon. And Mokuba's probably worried. I took off pretty fast when we started arguing…. I guess I was a little scared."

Yugi and Yami were slowly getting ready to leave Egypt. Their plane was waiting, but there was no real rush. They were simply enjoying each other's company, and didn't want to change things so soon. "Ready to go home, Mou Hitori no Boku?" Yami smiled and nodded. He really missed the gang. "Let's go, Aibou. I'm ready to go wherever you go." And he meant it. He knew his Aibou was worried about what people would think back in Domino, but Ra, it didn't matter. So what if they got a few dirty looks? They loved each other and that was what mattered. Suddenly, Malik ran in the room looking terrified. "Um, you two need to come out here. I can't do this alone…. They're back too." Yami and Yugi had no idea what he meant, but the fear on his face made them go with him. Walking into the living room, their jaws dropped at who they saw.

Marik and Bakura were back and looked mad about it. "What the hell do we do now, Yami? This is not exactly what I had in mind." This was not going to end well. "Not sure, Aibou. This might not end up the surprise we wanted to give the gang." Bakura glared at the two. "How about you tell us what the hell is going on, _Pharaoh_." He spat venomously. "I wish I knew, Tomb Robber. If I knew why we were back, I wouldn't be so surprised to see you." Suddenly Marik spoke up, "Do either of you remember anything about the 'other side'? I just remember being told something about a second chance." Bakura and Yami stared at the Dark Egyptian. "No, I don't." They said together. "Perhaps we are meant to have a chance to have some type of happiness, Tomb Robber and Pharaoh. It might be why we came back." The other dark halves had to laugh at the idea. "Myself, having happiness. Perhaps the Pharaoh could, but I doubt the one I shared bodies with will be so thrilled to see me." Bakura seemed unhappy at the idea. Maybe he hadn't hated Ryou so much after all. "Oh well, he always was a bit too weak for me." Yugi finally found his voice. "Bakura, I don't think that's true at all. Ryou did miss you. He might even be somewhat happy to see you. But it might help if you don't call him weak. He's just nonviolent, like me. We rather hate hurting people, and people like to see that as weakness. I don't think it is. I think it takes more strength to be mad at someone and forgive them than it does to fight them." Everyone in the room stared at the little 19-year-old. "Forgiving someone isn't easy to do sometimes. I would know firsthand. See, I wasn't always this nice. My dad took off and left me and my mom with nothing when I was 8 years old. If not for Grandpa, I'd be dead. Mom couldn't take care of us without Dad around. It was probably 5 years later when I finally was able to forgive him… Although, I still don't think I would ever let him back in my life…. I just couldn't set myself up like that." Yami seemed the most upset by this. "Aibou, how did I not know this sooner? I thought we had no secrets." The pain was obvious in his voice. "I never consciously hid it from you. You just never asked. I would have told you if I knew you wanted to know." Yugi looked about to cry from knowing that his other half was so hurt by this omission. "I suppose it explains your reluctance to trust me at first. Oh well, I could have asked sooner, I guess. So how are we going to explain the reappearance of _these two_ to everyone else?" Yami and Yugi simply stared at each other, unsure what to do. The honest truth was, no one was sure how this news would play out with the others back in Domino City. "Do you two have your mind link back?" Bakura suddenly asked. "I was wondering, because I can sort of sense Ryou, but not like before." Yugi seemed surprised. "Not that I've noticed, but Mou Hitori No Boku and I don't really need it anymore. We just know each other that well." Yami seemed surprised at Yugi's answer. "I've noticed that I can still feel if you are upset or happy, but I cannot hear your thoughts as I am used to Aibou. But as you said, we no longer really need it between ourselves."

"Oh. I was hoping to get an idea how your link was… I actually find myself wanting to see Ryou again… Though, I don't expect him to be thrilled at the idea of me being back." _Ugh, why do I feel like this? I don't owe him anything! He was just a body for me. It's not like I need him anymore. But… If I'm honest, I do miss him. He was my opposite, always kind… Like Yugi is. He makes me wonder if maybe I should be nicer… I'm a damn thief! What am I thinking!? Thieves don't make friends! You can't trust anyone, I know that now. Even Ryou wanted me gone really. He hated me. I used him and hurt him… And I actually want to apologize for it… _Bakura's thoughts were wild and manic. What was this feeling? He had no idea why he missed the gentle boy he had shared a body with for so long, but he felt compelled to go back to Domino and at least apologize to the boy. No matter what, he owed Ryou that much.

Marik, on the other hand, was simply watching the Egyptian who had created him so many years ago. Somehow, they could sense each other's thoughts, almost as if they had their own mind link. This had never been the case before! Malik and Marik had always been two separate minds locked apart by anger. Now they could understand each other?! _/Can you hear me Malik?/ \Yes. I'm not sure I like this at all, Marik. I still don't trust you.\ /I don't suppose I blame you for that. I wasn't exactly a kind person before…/ _Wait! Marik was almost apologizing to Malik for everything he had done!? Malik looked at his dark half, curious as to what had changed. _/I don't feel the need to be that person anymore. You have no one to hate, and you are happy now. If you wish, I will leave./ \No. I for some reason like this side of you. I realize I created you to protect me when I couldn't be the person you are… so it's kind of my fault you acted the way you did.\_

**MillenniumXOLoveXOStories: So, what do you think? I tried not to spend too much time on Serenity's story… I want to tie that in later… Sorry, Tristan, but you get stuck as the bad guy in this one…**

**Tristan: It's okay, I still love you Mill.**

**Joey: Please tell me I get to beat the shit outta him later on in the story!**

**MillenniumXOLoveXOStories: Yeah… Unfortunately, you do. AAH! Not the glare, Seto! I'm sorry! Please don't hurt me, I'm just a girl!**

**Seto: You're the one who wrote this awful sequence. Ren, Mokuba, you doing okay about this?**

**Serenity/Mokuba: Yeah. Fine. We were forewarned about this.**

**Everyone Else: WHAT!? You told them and not us!?**

**MillenniumXOLoveXOStories: Sorry. I didn't realize you all would get so mad. *Eep* Forgive meeeeeeeeee! I'msosorry!**

**Yugi: Guys, cut her some slack. Tea better not get hurt! You might not like me then, though.**


	3. What the Heck? And why is Ryou so weird?

**MillenniumXOLoveXOStories: I'm soooooo sorry that it took me so long to update! It has been the craziest couple weeks… And now I have to find a new job and SOON! Wish me luck!**

**Seto: Seriously, Mill. I don't know that they give a flying–**

**Joey: Seto! Be nice! Maybe she was just trying to give a little explanation as to why she took so long… *Half-assed as it is…*(muttered)**

**MillenniumXOLoveXOStories: I heard that Joey! And I know, it's a horrible excuse! Gomen Nasai! **

**Yugi: Okay, let's be nice. Remember, Millennium doesn't own us or any music she might put in. Just the storyline.**

**Again: **_/is Yamis speaking in mind link/ \is the Hikaris\ _Yes, there will be more mind linkage. YAYS!

_Recap: So Tristan is an ass, Serenity just told the Kaiba brothers. Joey has no clue. Yugi and Yami made up, and the other Yamis are also back. FTW, and Marik and Malik have a mind link?! Yeah. Craziness will now ensue._

"So, what the hell are we supposed to do now? I don't think your friends are going to be so thrilled that the Tomb Robber and the Psycho are back, Aibou." Yami was rubbing his temples wearily, wondering what exactly was going on. This wonderful dream was quickly turning into a nightmare. "This is just wonderful, Malik. Your yami was the worst of us…"

"Yami! That's not nice! Maybe Marik isn't so bad now. And really, how do we know any of you are the same as before? It's not like our mind links are up right now." Yugi seemed upset that his other half could be so… mean. It wasn't really that uncommon for Yami to unwittingly set someone off by speaking his mind, but he needed to be careful where the other yamis were concerned.

"Actually, Yami, Marik and I have a link… I'm not sure what to think of this, but he's not the same person he was before. I can tell you that myself."

"WHAT?! YOU HAVE A MIND LINK WITH MARIK?!" Everyone else in the room seemed to scream this at the exact same moment. Ishizu, Odion, Bakura, Yami, and Yugi all looked completely floored by this piece of news. Yugi sputtered out what everyone else was thinking, "Y-you have a MIND LINK with Marik! When did you notice this exactly? It just seems like you would be the last one to have it!"

Malik looked worried. "I just noticed it myself a few minutes ago. I really don't know why we have one and you don't. Maybe it's because you don't need it anymore, Yugi. If I knew, I would tell you. I just thought I should let you know that we had one now. I don't like keeping secrets really." He was terrified of what the others would think or say now. He just couldn't bring himself to hide the link from his friends and siblings. It was true that he didn't like secrets, and rarely had any now that he wasn't a bad guy.

Ishizu thankfully stepped in, "Malik, I am glad that you told us. I believe you may be right as to why Yugi and the Pharaoh do not have a link of their own. But it may also be that theirs will return in time. As might yours, Bakura. It may just require some time around your Hikari."

"Okay. Well, Yami and I at least should be getting ready to head back to Domino. Much as I like it here, I miss Grandpa, Mom, and my friends." Yugi was obviously relieved that there might be a return of the easy thought speak between him and his other half. Now he just had to wait and hope it really happened. And get back to his friends and tell them the news. Suddenly, he was extremely nervous. If he was honest, he wasn't sure the others would be so happy that the Pharaoh was back. They had all believed that it was his time to go, and might actually be upset he had returned. Yami was back! Shaking, he looked over at his dark half and wondered if this really was going to be the great thing he had first thought. _Get over yourself, Yugi. It won't be that bad. They'll be happy for you. All they've wanted for the last six months was for you to smile again for real. Not the fake one you've been hiding behind. Joey's gonna be thrilled. And Kaiba will want a rematch… Wonder if Joey can hold that off. I really don't want to share my dark anytime soon._ _/Yugi, are you really that worried?/ \Wait, I heard that!\_

"It's back! Yami, it's freaking back!" Yugi was jumping up and down like a child, clearly excited about the mind link. "Our link! Yes! Awesome!" Yami couldn't help but share in the excitement. He was just as happy about it, only he wasn't jumping around. He was simply laughing so hard his eyes began to water. Everyone else slowly caught on to what was going on, clearly happy for the pair that had always been so close. The love they shared was obvious to anyone who cared to look. Huffing, Bakura was the only one not joining in the celebration. "Not like it matters for the two midgets. They can just read each other's faces like an open book. Just like anyone with a brain can tell what they want to do to each other. HA!"

That got everyone's attention. "Obviously you are jealous, Tomb Robber. That is the only reason you would imply such a vulgar thing in front of everyone. You must miss your light some to be so obviously upset over our link returning. Perhaps you would like to join us in returning to Domino, Japan?" The teasing tone in Yami's voice was evident, and seemed to make the Thief King angrier. "Perhaps I would, perhaps I wouldn't. What's it to you, wanker?" Bakura turned and stared out the window. Now was not the time to get into a fight with the former Pharaoh. If he wanted to see Ryou again, he would have to be _nice_ for now. The thought sent a shudder through him. "You're welcome to come back with us, Bakura. As long as you and Yami can call a truce for now. I really don't want to referee you two all the way home. And Ryou wouldn't like it if I was in a bad mood from that. He's gotten a little protective lately. We became pretty close after you two left. He was the only one who even halfway understood what I was feeling. So, yeah. If you want a chance with him, play nice." Yugi was actually threatening _him_? That was impressive for the formerly extremely shy young man. Sighing, Bakura acquiesced. He understood what Yugi was implying in his statements. Yugi was a perceptive one, alright. It was as if he could read the thief's very thoughts. Definitely an unnerving thought for Bakura.

And with that, the three packed up what they would need and got ready to return home. The darks were being kind to each other, well, as kind as their natures allowed. Yugi really didn't have to run interference, which was nice. Bakura seemed to take the threat seriously. \_I'm actually relieved he believed me about Ryou_\ /_You thought he wouldn't, Aibou? He cares about the boy very much, I think. He is afraid that someone might make the boy hate him more, just as he gets a chance to right his wrongs. He is still a thief, but not the one we first met._/ Yugi had been concerned that Bakura would think him bluffing. The man didn't seem all that concerned about Ryou at first.

Back in Domino, everyone else was anxiously waiting for Yugi to return. They knew he was supposed to be back the next morning, Japanese time, but it was nerve-wracking to not know how he was holding up. Tea, Joey, Duke, and Serenity were openly worrying, while Tristan and Kaiba held their tongues. Ryou simply said that he thought Yugi was fine and would be glad to see his friends again. Tristan wasn't even thinking about Yugi. He was wondering what _lies_ Serenity had told the Kaibas. He wasn't oblivious to the dark glares from both boys. _She belongs to me. I swear, when I'm a rich actor, I'll have you back, Ren. You're mine forever. Tea's just a place holder until I can get you back. Stupid bitch will never be you._ Typical abusive, ass-hole thoughts. Only the Kaibas had any clue that Tristan was that evil. Mokuba was protectively keeping Serenity on the other side of his brother and Joey from Tristan, knowing that if it came to it, Seto would be the one fighting. The 15-year-old was not naïve enough to think he could take Tristan on his own. He knew Tristan was tough from growing up in a bad neighborhood like Joey, and knew how to fight. Mokuba, on the other hand, was small for his age, though not as small as Yugi. He was slowly catching his brother in height though. He was now the same height as Serenity, maybe taller by a little. _Man, I like her. She's sweet and so innocent. She's really pretty too. I can't say I'm surprised she has so many guys flirt with her all the time, while she's totally oblivious to it… Well, she is Joey's sister. Ha. He was so clueless about Seto too._ Mokuba was slowly beginning to fall for the younger Wheeler, and he knew it. He couldn't help but want to take care of her. She brought out the best in him, like Joey did for Seto. The Wheelers were just perfect for the Kaibas.

"Hey, at least I'll get to join y'all tomorrow at the airport. Glad to fin'ly be free o' this dump." Joey was trying to get everyone to laugh, not really sure why his little sister was so tense. He knew something was up between her and T, but what was it? He knew she wouldn't tell him right now. Maybe after he was out of the hospital and actually feeling right again. He just hoped it wasn't too bad. Maybe he had… no use speculating, Joey decided. He would only piss himself off, and that wouldn't be a good idea. It always made him tired, and he'd usually start coughing again. No need for all that. It was probably harmless anyway. No big deal. He could worry about it another day. Right now was about Yugi and his 'big surprise'. No one had any clue what it was. No one but Ryou, that is. He had noticed a little twinge in the back of his mind earlier in the day, but said nothing. He didn't really trust any of the others. They still seemed to distrust him, even though all the evil things he had done were really the work of Bakura. Oh well, at least Yugi understood him. Just about the only one who cared to try to understand the lonely albino Brit. _Oh well, at least he'll be back tomorrow. I won't have to put up with these people much longer. I hate the way they look at me like I'm some bloody criminal that's going to stab them if they let their bloody guard down. That was bloody Bakura! Oh, Kura. I miss you. If you really are back… Come back to me. You get it, the loneliness. I understand why you did it. You thought even I couldn't be trusted. Everyone always betrayed you in the end too._ The strange twinge hit again, as if Bakura really was there. It felt like… a sadness coming from the other. Almost like he was sorry for everything he had done. \Can you hear me, Kura? I hope so. Come back. I don't hate you.\

Bakura stiffened, startled by the feeling that came over him while packing his new clothes. It felt as if his Hikari was trying to talk to him. \can you hear me, Kura? I hope so. Come back. I don't hate you.\ /I hear you Ryou. How can you not hate me? I was terrible to you back then. I only ever hurt you/ \doesn't matter. I just miss you always being there. But I'm not telling the others. They wouldn't understand. I don't know if even Yugi could understand why I want you back.\ "What's wrong, Tomb Robber? You look surprised at something." Yami was truly concerned for the thief. It was unusual to see any emotion on the man's face that wasn't anger, hatred, or boredom. "It's just… well, I think my link is back as well… Although it's a little harder for me to talk to Ryou. Probably because he's so bloody far away from me right now. Let's just go already." Bakura seemed to go back to his old self again, brushing off the concern of Yami. No one else asked any questions.

_So he's back for real. Well, this is interesting. They're going to bloody freak out when they find out. \Hey, Bakura, is Yami back too? Just curious as to what Yugi's big surprise was.\ /of course he's back. And the bloody psycho that the little Tomb Keeper created is too. Bloody brilliant, really. Don't think anyone expected myself and the crazy one to show. Tomb Keeper seemed pretty freaked. Well, the midgets weren't thrilled either… Don't really care. This is exhausting to do though. More when I'm back in Domino./ _At that, the link went dead as Bakura shut Ryou out completely. _Well, not sure what I expected. And it was hard to talk to him. I hope it's not so hard when he's back here in Japan._ Thankfully, the others in the room never seemed to notice the emotions playing out on Ryou's face, as it was impossible for him to use the link and keep his face neutral like he usually did. He hated people in general; they were idiots who couldn't seem to come up with a bloody original thought if they're lives freaking depended on it. He was more like Kaiba than anyone realized yet… Well, more like the old Kaiba, the jerk CEO who put everyone down except the little brother who adored him. Mokuba had always thought Kaiba hung the moon or something, and Kaiba could be said to think something similar of his younger brother. The brothers had survived hell together for some almost 10 years now, starting with the death of their biological parents. And then came the ridiculous mutt, Joey Wheeler. Joey and Kaiba had, at first, constantly been at each other's throats. Nothing could stop the spewing of insults and verbal punches, though neither had ever truly struck the other. The rest of Joey's friends had merely stood back helplessly as Joey continuously made a fool of himself in an effort to gain Kaiba's respect.

Laughing to himself, Ryou smiled internally at the thought of the cold, calculating CEO becoming the soft, pathetic fool he was now. Yes, that was how the pale teen saw the blue-eyed boy. Love was stupid. No one was around forever, and you only got hurt in the end. Why bother trying? It was easier to just keep everyone at arm's length and never show any real emotion. Bakura was the only person, since his mother's and sister's deaths, who had ever gotten past Ryou's stubborn defenses, and that was bad enough. He didn't plan on ever letting anyone else in again. Everyone let you down eventually, no matter how well you thought you knew them.

So, everyone went to the airport to pick up Yugi, having no idea of the bombshell coming. Later, Kaiba would wonder if even Yugi expected the reactions that came from the surprise reunion. Standing at the airport, well Joey was sitting because Seto and Serenity insisted, they watched as the private jet descended onto the runway. Unbeknownst to them, inside there were three teenage boys wringing their hands worrying about the reactions to come. \_This could seriously blow up in our faces, Mou Hitori No Boku. I mean, Tea seriously had a crush on you, and Joey might want to punch you for leaving in the first place…\ /Aibou, whatever happens, we will survive. I highly doubt your, no our, friends will actually attempt to harm me. It is their reaction to the thief that concerns me. / _Not wanting to admit it, Bakura was just as concerned. He knew that Ryou was at least not angry at him, but the others had no idea he was back. And they had always hated him. _Well, whatever. It doesn't bloody matter what they think of me… I don't care, as long as Ryou doesn't hate me completely._ And the plane had landed. Suddenly, the three boys realized that the moment of truth had arrived. What now?

Leaving the plane, Yugi saw his friends. All of them were waiting and watching the runway as he disembarked. He saw the shocked looks as Yami and Bakura walked out behind him. And then the shouts started. "WHAT THE HELL IS GOING ON!?" It seemed that every one of his friends shouted this at the same time. Ryou was the only one composed at the moment. "Perhaps we should all calm down, and allow poor Yugi to try to explain without all this bloody shouting," he said calmly. "Although, it simply appears that his dark and my own are back from the afterlife. I must say I wonder how that happened."

"Well, Ryou's right. They're back… And so is Marik. We don't know why or how, but all three have their own bodies now. And frankly, I like it this way. I have Yami back." Yugi was suddenly much more sure than usual, staring at his friends in a way that seemed to dare them to defy him. He wasn't kidding. He was ecstatic that Yami was back. He wasn't alone anymore. He had the one person who understood him back in his life, and he'd be damned if any of his friends tried to get in his way. "Well, I suppose I shouldn't be surprised that he is back. It was about the only thing I could think of that would make you sound so happy when you called the other day. But I think we are all a bit confused as to why the crazy side of Ryou is back." Kaiba said calmly. He had quickly regained his usually stoic public appearance following his surprised outburst.

Ryou grabbed Bakura's hand. "Come on. I'm done dealing with these people for now. Let's go 'Kura." Ryou seemed almost pissed at how his 'friends' were reacting. "They're not worth our time anyway." Bakura simply followed, unsure of what was going through his Light's head. /_What's wrong, Ry? You never get mad like this. /_ Ryou huffed. \_I never used to have to deal with those idiots this long. Ra they are annoying after a while. Especially that bitch with her friendship speech. How in the hell do the others deal with her? Even Wheeler isn't that annoying when he's growling about something like a street dog.\_ Bakura was surprised that Ryou felt that way about Yugi's friends, but didn't push. If Ryou wanted to tell him, well, he'd know. Suddenly, memories from his Light flooded his mind. Years of abandonment from all sides following the deaths of mother and sister, studying to get into a decent high school, then getting stuck with Yugi and friends every time he turned around. Then there was the Ring. The blackouts. The fear in everyone's eyes afterwards. The distrust lingering in the gang's eyes (minus Yugi) even after learning the truth about Bakura. Shame engulfed Bakura. He had caused his Hikari so much pain and suffering, all in the name of a little revenge.

Everyone else just stared as Ryou led Bakura away. "Well, I suppose I don't blame Ry for taking off. You guys aren't the nicest to him. You know that wasn't his fault. Maybe I should try to talk to him." Yugi was upset, and worried about his friend. Little did he know that Ryou merely tolerated him because he didn't openly treat Ryou as if he had some contagious disease. "No, Aibou. I don't think it would be a good idea right now. He is more than upset. I believe he may actively hate us for the way we treated him in the past, and I cannot blame him. Bakura seems to regret his actions now, but I think only because he now sees the damage it did to his host." Yami had no idea how right he was. Ever the perceptive one (from being on the outside so much), he merely observed everyone's reactions to his statements. No one appeared all that affected by it, aside from Joey. "Man, I think Yami's got a point, guys. Bakura mighta been a little crazy, but it don't excuse the way we treated Ryou after da other left. And now, I bet it's too late to fix. And dat's what worries me." Joey was genuinely sorry he had been such an ass to Ryou. Well, he had been that way to a lot of people, and regretted it, but Ryou bothered him as much as Yugi. And that said something.

Tea and Tristan suddenly had to leave, remembering some packing or something that needed to be finished before their departure for New York City in a couple days. And they were gone. No one really questioned it, except Kaiba. He noticed that Tristan did all the talking, and Tea simply accepted it, which was highly unusual for the girl. She wasn't the submissive type. He would have to look into that more. "Well, why don't we head to the Game Shop and catch up? Mom will be glad I'm back. And Grandpa's gonna be thrilled to have a second young man to help in the shop!" Yugi was teasing Yami, but it was true. Yami would have to help in the shop if he wanted to be near his Aibou. And being away from Yugi just wasn't an option. So they left.

**MillenniumXOLoveXOStories: So what do you think? And no, Tristan hasn't hurt Tea. I promised a certain spiky-haired boy that wouldn't happen. And like Joey, I never break a promise. But Tristan is definitely going to be a stalking weirdo in this story. The thought process is how I imagine most of that type think. I have dealt with people like that in the past, and I hope I got it right. He wants Serenity for himself, and will stop at nothing to have her. Sorry, Seto and Mokie, you're going to have your hands full later on.**

**Seto: Ugh. As long as I don't have to get my hands too dirty. And I'd rather Mokuba be spared any real problems with Tristan.**

**MillenniumXOLoveXOStories: Well, Mokuba will be more of the one who keeps her near you and Joey, and away from Tristan. No fighting for him. Promise!**

**Yugi/Yami: So when do we get more fluffy cute scenes? It's fun.**

**MillenniumXOLoveXOStories: Soon. Probably next chapter. So, any ideas, winged sapphire wolf, on what twist I should add? I know you've been watching! Thanks for the great reviews. And again, sorry it took so long! Total writer's block!**


	4. The truth & Tristan's karma

**Millennium: Ok, so I decided that I needed to introduce someone special to me! Say Ohayo, Love! My Yami!**

**Love: Ohayo, everybody! Seriously, Millennium, you are nuts if you intend to do what you're thinking. The guys are gonna kill you. And when Seto and Joey hunt you down, I'm going to stand back and laugh. And yes, I will forever play devil's advocate with you. It's what you love about me.**

**Seto: Okay. You two will honestly give me a headache. Shut up and get on with the story.**

**Joey: Yeah, I'm with my dragon. Let's get on with it girls. We all want to see the fluff you promised Yugi and Yami.**

**Yugi/Yami: Yeah! On with it.**

**Yugi: By the way, Millennium owns nothing, as you all know. She just likes putting words together in such a pretty way.**

**Millennium: Slight warning - music is weird. Yugi's taste in here is my own strange playlist. Forgives! Millennium listens to everything, but Evanescence is a faves!**

* * *

"So, all three of you are back? Well, this is interesting. I hope the other two are not as crazy as I remember." Seto had calmed down enough to think straight and was being the voice of reason in the group. "Eventually, I want a rematch. You should know that. Oof! Puppy, I said EVENTUALLY! Ra, I didn't mean today!" Joey had smacked Seto hard in the head for the comment. "And had you asked for an immediate rematch, Kaiba, I would have politely told you where to stick your request." Everyone burst out laughing at that response. Yami was much livelier than before the final duel. "Well, if you'll excuse us, Yugi and I are still tired from the trip and would like to rest." Yugi was the only one who knew what Yami really meant. Yes, they were tired, but sleep would not come soon for the two boys. There was definitely something else on their minds at the time.

At the game shop, after leaving their friends, Yugi and Yami had immediately went to Yugi's room. Yugi's mother and grandfather had been busy with the shop and would want to talk later, but for now, they were alone. Although, explaining Yami's appearance would be interesting to say the least. Mrs. Mutou had never truly accepted the story of a second spirit using Yugi's body. She thought that Yugi was simply creating the story to have a friend at first. Though she was happy that he had friends now, it was still hard to accept when she had never believed in spirits to begin with. Wondering who the boy was that looked so much like her son, she kept working with her father-in-law to keep the shop running. She would have to wait until later to talk to her only son.

* * *

Up in the small bedroom, the boys were talking. Yugi was still getting over the feeling of being abandoned by his first real friend, and Yami could tell. He knew he would have to regain his love's trust, but hoped and believed it wouldn't take all that long to do. He knew Yugi better than anyone else, save maybe Grandpa. They were the two people who had taken the time to really get to know him better than anyone else. "Aibou, I am truly sorry for leaving that way. I know it pained you greatly, as it did me, but I could not bear to see your pain any longer than I did. I would have been unable to leave and close the Shadow Realm then. I can only hope that my return did not reopen that accursed Realm." That was Yami's greatest fear, that the Shadow's themselves would return and threaten the world of the living again. The darkness he had shut off could corrupt the purest hearts, even someone such as his beloved Yugi. _There I go again. Thinking of him as my beloved. I wonder what he would think. If he knows, it doesn't seem to bother him at all. _"I'll be honest, Mou Hitori No Boku, I wish I knew what you were so worried about. I don't think the Shadow Realm is going to come back, and that obviously wasn't what you were thinking about. What's going on in that head of yours?" Yami took a deep breath, wondering if he could truly tell Yugi this. _What am I thinking? Yugi won't be that upset. He might even like it. Why am I even considering keeping this from him? We have never had any secrets from each other intentionally._ "Well, Aibou, it's just that I'm worried that it bothers you how dear you are to me. When I think of you, it is either as my Aibou, or as my beloved. I was unsure of how that would affect you."

"Unsure? Well, considering I think of you much the same way, I can't see it being an issue, dear. Although, how we're going to explain all this to Mom is beyond me. She doesn't even know I'm gay… Well, I guess it's high time she did know anyways. Grandpa won't care. He liked you from the start, and if it makes me happy, he'll deal with it. I think he already knows anyway, or at least suspects it. Mom, though, doesn't. Well, she already thinks I'm crazy… What's the worst that can happen?" Yugi was obviously upset, but was trying to keep from crying. He wasn't the scared, timid boy that Yami had met almost five years ago. He was definitely more confident and outgoing than before, and he owed it all to Yami. "Crap, you know what? You don't actually exist here. We're gonna have to find a way to make you an identity. Maybe Kaiba can help with that. He'll probably have to do that for Bakura too. Well, we can ask him tomorrow." Yugi suddenly let out the biggest yawn known to man. "I guess we should take a nap now, before Mom and Grandpa close the shop and want to talk. Want some music to sleep to?" Yami shrugged. He knew Yugi slept better during the day with music. It had always calmed him and allowed him to relax no matter what was going on. _I bet that's how he's survived the last few months._ It made sense to the former ruler, knowing what he did about the young man in front of him. "If you want it, Aibou, I won't stop you. Put on whatever you want." And so, Yugi's strange playlist began. It was a mixture of music from multiple genres, never the same thing twice. Evanescence, Carrie Underwood, Lauren Alaina, Casting Crowns, and Linkin Park were just a few artists. Yugi had no real preference for genres, and would just put his favorite bands together into one big playlist that jumped from country to rock to alternative to some CCM.

Next thing Yami knew, they were listening to Evanescence's Imaginary. The song floated as eerily as ever, leaving both boys awed at the abilities of Amy Lee's voice.

I linger in the doorway, of alarm clock screaming, monsters calling my name

Let me stay, where the wind will whisper to me, where the raindrops as they're falling tell a story

In my field of paper flowers and candy clouds of lullaby

I lie inside myself for hours and watch my purple sky fly over me

Don't say I'm not attached to this rampant chaos, your reality

I know well what lies beyond my sleeping refuge

The nightmare I built my own world to escape

In my field of paper flowers and candy clouds of lullaby

I lie inside myself for hours and watch my purple sky fly over me

Swallowed up in the sound of my screaming, cannot cease for the fear of silent nights

Oh, how I long for the deep sleep dreaming, the Goddess of imaginary light

In my field of paper flowers and candy clouds of lullaby

I lie inside myself for hours and watch my purple sky fly over me

(Ah-ah-ah-ah, paper flowers, ah-ah-ah-ah, paper flowers)

By the time the song was over and another began, the boys were fast asleep in each other's arms, unaware of the things that were going to be happening soon.

* * *

Knocking on the door awoke the two boys a few hours later. "Yugi, open the door. We need to talk." His mother sounded upset, and was likely wondering just what the hell was going on. Yugi dragged himself up and opened the door, still rubbing his eyes to wake up. "Yeah, Mom? I guess you want to know what's up now."

"Of course I do! Who the hell is this boy, and what is he doing in our house?" Grandpa suddenly, thankfully, stepped in. "Please, dear. Calm down and let Yugi explain. I have to admit that this boy seems familiar to me… Could it be? Tell me Yugi, is this Yami?" Solomon was well aware of what Yami had meant to Yugi, even more so than Yugi had ever realized. "Yeah, it is. Look, there's a lot to explain, and I would appreciate it if I could get a shower first… I don't think I've taken one in almost 2 days now, and I feel gross." Nodding, the older Mutous allowed that. "I'll get you two something ready to eat downstairs, and we can talk, Yugi." His mother was letting it go for now. She didn't approve of having a boy she didn't know over, but Yugi was sure to give her a good explanation if she just gave him time.

After a quick shower for the boys, they went downstairs to the kitchen. Mrs. Mutou had reheated the dinner she had made earlier for herself and Grandpa, having decided to let the boys sleep a couple extra hours after their long flight back from Egypt. "Alright, Mom, here goes. You aren't going to like a lot of this, but I need to tell you some things about me." Yugi took a deep breath and looked at Yami. Yami simply smiled at him and nodded for Yugi to continue. "First off, I'm gay. I've known for years, I just didn't know how you would react… That and it didn't matter if I didn't date anyone anyway… Up until I met Yami, I was too shy to talk to anyone but Tea, and even she didn't get much out of me." Mrs. Mutou just sat with a stunned look on her face, as if her son had grown a second head. "Mom, are you okay? It's not like it should be that surprising. I've never had a girlfriend, or even talked about a girl. Tea doesn't count. I've never been into girls. And guys always scared me, so I didn't really let myself look… Until I made a few friends anyway." She seemed to accept this, calming down and looking as if she was wondering what else her son was about to tell her. Grandpa was just smiling. "I'm guessing from the look on your face, Grandpa, that you had already figured that much out. And maybe you know the next part too. I'm in love with Yami. I have been for about 2 years now. And now that he's here like this, well… I want to be with him. He understands me in way that no one else does. And I'm happy with him. I just thought you might want to know that it's the same Yami that I talked about before… You know, the spirit of the Millennium Puzzle? I guess somehow he got to come back in his own body. No one knows how or why, but right now I don't care." Mrs. Mutou seemed to finally come out of her stupor. "There is no way in HELL I'm allowing this! You can't possibly expect me to just roll over like this is nothing! This is – "

"Stop. If you cannot accept your son as he is, then you may leave. I have been kind to this point and looked the other way when you scolded him, but this is too much. I love Yugi very much, and I believe he deserves this happiness, however it my come to him. Yami is more important to him than any other friend he has, and I will not allow you to destroy your only child's happiness with your own selfishness. I know the struggles you have had over the years, including the ones before Yugi's birth. I am aware of your pain and suffering, but Yugi has suffered just as much. If you had a chance at happiness, I would not stop you from taking it, and neither would your son. He would want you to be happy, even if he did not get along with the person. I often think Yugi is the most mature of the three of us here. He is wise beyond his years, and has the innocent trust of a child. This is what makes him who he is. And love knows no boundaries, as you well know. I know to this day you still love my son, even after everything he did to you. You forgave him long ago, and would let him back in if he ever returned. And I don't know that Yugi would stop you, even if he would not follow. I know he forgives his father, but does not wish to allow himself the risk of that pain again. His trust in the man he called 'Dad' was shattered many years ago, and it would not be easily won. But his trust in Yami knows no limits, and even though Yami left, when he returned the trust was still there, if wary at first." Grandpa's entire speech had stopped everyone. Yugi had never heard his grandfather so upset before. It seemed as if every wrong that had ever been done came forward at that moment. Yami was simply stunned that the man could stand up for him in such a way. _After everything I have done to hurt my Aibou, Grandpa still accepts me. He understands our bond better than even I do._ "Mom? I don't want you to go… I know this is a lot to take in, but please, believe me when I say that I love you. I don't want to hurt you, but I can't hide anymore. I'm tired of lies and masks… I've kept this from you for too long as it is." Yugi looked afraid of what his mother would say. She had always talked of wanting to be a grandmother someday, and Yugi's heart ached at the thought of maybe never being able to give her that. He knew there was adoption, but the odds of him being able to were slim. Unless he had help.

And then the fight simply left her. "I suppose you're right, Yugi. I was surprised, I guess. I knew in some way, but I denied it. It just worries me that you are setting yourself up for a lot of pain. People are not that accepting, and you know this. I suppose you have warned _Yami_ of this piece of information. Japan is not a tolerant country, and you will likely be harassed, even with your celebrity status as the King of Games." Yami nodded. He had known long ago that their love was a forbidden one, but he did not care anymore. He would not hide behind the propaganda of the world any longer. "Yes, I am aware of the difficulties we will face. And I am steadfast in my decision to stand by Yugi in this life. I believe this is my chance at a happiness I was denied before. My life has never been easy, nor have I ever been as happy as I am now. To me, the happiness is worth whatever the world wants to throw at us." As always, Yami's rich voice stopped everyone in their tracks, forcing them to listen to his every word. Things would not be easy for the two, but then again, they were the Kings of Games and had Seto Kaiba on their side. They would survive. "Well then, if you are sure, I will give you my blessing. It is good to see you smile again, Yugi." Mom was done. She had just been told a shocking truth that she had not expected, and it had been a long and busy day at the shop. "I am going to bed now. I only ask that you do not do anything under this roof. I may accept that you love each other, but that does not mean I accept what you will wish to do." At that, she left the room along with Grandpa, both heading to their rooms for sleep. "That went better than expected, Mou Hitori No Boku. Well, we should probably get a little more sleep too." And with that, everyone went to bed.

* * *

**A few days later**

Yugi and Yami were at Tea's helping her finish packing, when a knock sounded at the door. "I wonder who that is, Tea." Yugi was surprised. He had thought the 3 would be alone for most of the day. "It's probably Tristan. He was nearly done packing yesterday, and said he might come over to help me finish." Tea was obviously hoping it wasn't the dark-haired man. He had begun to berate her for strange things, and she was worried what he would think about the two duelists being there already. Luck was not on her side though, as there was no one else it could have been. "So, what are you up to, Tea? Still packing? How are you not finished? And what the hell are these two doing here?!" Tristan had now entered the room, and saw Yugi and Yami. They were surprised by Tristan's outburst, wondering what was really going on between the two. Tea had been increasingly distant from everyone else, just as Serenity had been. _/Wait, Aibou, I think I might know. I hope I am wrong though./ \I was thinking the same. If he is hurting Tea, even with just words, I might lose it, Yami. She's my oldest friend. And no one hurts my friends and gets away with it.\_ "Might I ask why you are so upset, Tristan? Aibou and I were simply helping Tea to finish packing so that the two of you might leave on time. That and we were enjoying one of our last days with an old friend. I see no reason to be so upset over that. Believe me when I say, I have no interest in your girlfriend that way, and neither does Yugi. We are both very gay."

"That is not the point. I was under the impression that she would be alone when I arrived. I am more upset that she lied to me than that you are here." Tea was simply staring at the dark-haired man towering over her. "I never said that I would be alone or with friends. Maybe you should quit assuming things without asking. Yami and Yugi are my oldest friends and I have no reason to tell you every little thing that I do!" With that, Tea walked over to her bed to continue packing, but was stopped by Tristan grabbing her wrist. "You are my girlfriend. Therefore, I have a right to know what you are doing. And you know better than to talk to me like I am trash." The threats were dripping from his voice and Tea was obviously scared.

"Tristan, I will say this once. Release Tea and walk away before I do something that I may regret later. I have never truly been fond of you, as I had always seen this darkness inside you. I do not wish to hurt you though." Yami was obviously furious, but had the self-control to not act immediately. He wished for a reason to hurt the asshole in front of him, but did not feel he truly had one yet. Yugi was thinking the same. _\If he so much as raises that other hand, Yami… I am not responsible for what happens next. I will not let him hurt her.\ /I understand. I feel the same way./ _With that, they watched warily as Tristan weighed his options. He was sure that he could take the two boys in front of him, as they were half his size at best, but was afraid of them telling Joey or Kaiba. Those two were a different story. Joey had always been a bit stronger than Tristan, and Kaiba would do anything for Joey. Releasing Tea's hand, he turned and punched at the wall in frustration. An angry growl left the two duelists' throats, threatening more pain than anyone thought possible from the smaller boys. Yugi managed to spit out, "Leave. Now. Before both of us lose our cool. Because I am actually more frightening angry than Yami. Ask Tea." Tea nodded fearfully. She had only ever seen Yugi angry one time in her life, and the fury that the boy could release would have scared Kaiba. He was an atomic bomb when he lost his temper. The devastation left behind would be disturbing, especially because it was her that he was protecting. He had been standing up for her last time too, but this time would be worse. She just knew that. "Tristan, leave. You are no longer welcome here." She said this with every bit of venom she could muster, even with her shaking voice. "You have no right to tell me what to do, you stupid little bitch." And he mistakenly raised his hand to slap her.

Before Tea or Yami could react, Yugi had launched himself at Tristan. Landing with a thump on the ground a few feet away, Yugi was simply beating the hell out of Tristan with a look of pure rage on his face. _/Aibou, STOP! You have made your point! Aibou, please!/ _Yami was truly frightened of what Yugi might do if not stopped, so he pulled Yugi away. Not an easy task for someone of his size. And then the fight was gone from Yugi as fast as it had come. He just dropped away, ashamed at his outburst. "Aibou, I understand your anger, but you are wilder with it than even I expected. I can see why Tea was so nervous about you getting angry and losing control. But you have made your point. I do not think it wise of you to stay here, Tristan. I am still upset myself and cannot guarantee that I will not also harm you for that foolish move." At that, Tristan picked himself up and left. He was already sporting a black eye and several bruises were beginning to form along his neck and chest. Ra, could Yugi actually hit! That had been almost like getting hit by Joey! He had never expected little Yugi to have that much strength, considering the guy never fought. _Shit. How am I going to explain this? Damn, Yugi, got the better of me… Only because I underestimated the little bastard. Fuck, I can't let Joey know that Yugi did this! If he finds that out, I'm dead. Joey would definitely want to know why Yugi hit me at all. I didn't expect him to do that. Yami wouldn't have surprised me so much, even though he's almost as even-tempered as the brat. What the hell is Yugi hiding from all of us? Nobody has that kind of rage for no reason._ Tristan was screwed and he knew it. Yugi would end up telling Joey what happened. _Better leave now, before those two can spill the story. I can disappear well enough Kaiba won't be able to find me. I grew up on the streets. They won't get me that easily. _WHAM! "Watch where the hell you're walking!" Tristan spat out. He had landed on his rear end on the sidewalk from the hit. "Maybe you should pay more attention yourself, Taylor." _Shit! Kaiba? Well, this is just great._ "Although, you are just the person I was looking for, so at least I don't have to search too hard. Considering the phone call I just got from Yami, I have to say. I'm impressed with what Yugi managed to do by himself. You should consider yourself lucky that I promised Joey he would be the one dealing out the punishment, as I would greatly enjoy it myself. For both females that you have done this to. You must understand, I rather like Serenity as a person. She manages to make my brother happy, which has always been difficult for anyone but myself. So let's get going." With that, Kaiba hauled Tristan up by his collar and dragged him towards the limo waiting on the curb. Both knew that this was going to be unpleasant for all involved. Kaiba only hoped that he and Serenity would be able to stop Joey before he did too much damage. An assault charge would be aggravating and Kaiba didn't want to deal with the publicity of it. He didn't think Serenity would be able to handle the scrutiny of the media. She was far more fragile than Joey or Mokuba, who were both fairly used to media. _I suppose I could just take him to the police myself. Joey would be mad, but it'll save a lot of trouble… And Joey will get his swings in soon enough… They won't hold him for long, just prevent him from disappearing to America for a while. And I have my hands full enough with what Yugi just did… _Seto could definitely feel a migraine coming on. "Hey, Moneybags! You weren't planning on trying to stop me from at least gettin' one good punch in, were ya? Seriously, I deserve at least one for him hittin' Ren!" Migraine, check. "One, Mutt. I'm not in the mood for the publicity stunt anymore would cause." A sick thump and a groan were heard as Tristan hit the ground, blood pouring from his now-broken nose. "Cool, I feel better now. Let's drag his sorry ass in now, Seto." Joey's mood swings could be a bit scary sometimes. Other times, the ease with which he let go of things was a beautiful blessing.

Yugi, Yami, and Tea all watched with a sick fascination as Tristan was unceremoniously dumped in the police cruiser that had joined Seto's limo. All five were questioned by the officers there and asked to bring anyone else who knew of the situation to the station for a statement. "Alright, officers. I suppose we'll have to take your sister and my brother down then. Although, I think Serenity might handle it better at the mansion. Mokuba won't care." And everyone left.

* * *

**Yugi: What the hell? I'm not that mean!**

**Millennium: Sorry. You said yourself not to let Tea get hurt, and she didn't. All thanks to you, Chibi.**

**Love: You are seriously about to get yourself killed with this story. And I'm SO not protecting you from your own stupidity this time. Yamis have to look out for themselves too.**

**Seto: Well, she did technically keep her promise. And I have to admit, that portrayal of me was pretty well done.**

**Joey: Yeah, same here. At least I got one good swing!**

**Tristan: I hurt just reading this story.**

**Tea: Yeah. I'm just glad Yugi has a protective side like that.**

**Yami: Even I'm not surprised he attacked Tristan. Aibou, Tea means more to you than you like to admit. She is your oldest friend, right?**

**Yugi: Yeah. I've known her since we were in grade school… I guess I might get mad like that if it was in front of me. No idea for sure. Okay, I forgive you Millennium.**

**Millennium: Yays! Happy Yugi makes Millennium happy! Love! It's okay now! You don't have to worry about Yugi asking Yami to send me off to the Shadows and being alone.**

**Love: *scoffs* Like I would mind being away from you. You are utterly insane! Oh well, at least you aren't completely innocent. Although, I'm beginning to wonder if I will have to write the lemon later. You are scared to do it, aren't you, Millennium?**

**Millennium: NEVER! I just want to work up to it… Okay, I'm a little afraid of writing it… But I'll do it! I promise! Oh, and Winged Sapphire Wolf, thanks for the great ideas! I changed it a little, but it really helped! You are awesome, friend! (And Ashley and Crystal, too!) And I am still using the other part of your idea. Next chapter!**


	5. Tea did WHAT?

**Millennium: So, yeah. Tristan is going to be in TROUBLE! I know, I know. Technically, Joey and Yugi should be too, but it's my story, and Yugi is small enough that most people would think it strange that he was the one to do that much damage. And Joey is with Seto, so trouble for him just disappears now. Gotta love money and strings to pull.**

**Love: And now for the fun part of this pair of chapters! Sorry for any Tea lovers out there, but we don't absolutely adore the girl, so she gets some really crappy stuff happen. Although, she won't be completely miserable… She's just a bad things magnet.**

**Millennium: So, without further ado, Joey, honey. You wanna do the disclaimer thingy for me?**

**Joey: Sure! Like we said before, Mill don't own nothing! She just likes writing stories and stuff!**

**Seto: Ugh, I thought I had finally taught you to speak correctly, Puppy.**

**Joey: *Sticks out tongue* I do what I want!**

**Millennium: Also, there is LEMON here. Don't like, don't read between the bold stuff. It's kinda long though.**

**Also, **_**\Hikari mind link\**__**/Yami mind link/ */Both at the same time/***_

* * *

So, Tristan was out of everyone's hair now, and all could breathe easier knowing he wasn't going to hurt the girls anymore. Yugi, Yami, and Tea had a blast hanging out at the arcade with Joey, Seto, Mokuba and Serenity. Duke had spent some time with them, but he was busy making sure Dungeon Dice Monsters was still selling. Yami was on a roll at the racing machine again, obliterating Joey in every race. Then, Seto wanted a go, losing too, but much more narrowly. Yugi was the only person who could beat the champion, and even he had a hard time. He won more often than not, but never by much more than a couple seconds. Serenity and Mokuba were watching Tea on the DDR machine. She loved it, and everyone could tell. As soon as Yami stopped racing the guys, she called him over for a round. "Why not? I'm not that great at it, but she loves it, Yugi." Yugi nodded, watching his boyfriend and close friend have a great time dancing. Yami actually lost! He was good, but Tea just knew exactly what to do. Dancing was just what she did best, and anyone could notice. She always had guys hitting on her after playing DDR at the arcade. She wasn't interested in one-night stands really, and was leaving for New York in the morning, so she just brushed them off. "Hey, I'm getting hungry guys. Wanna grab a pizza or somethin'?" Joey was ALWAYS hungry, but video games usually seemed to take his mind off his stomach. "Pizza again, Joey? You got that for dinner last night. Can't we at least eat something that's not so greasy? Some of us don't have iron stomachs." Seto hated to admit it, but the idea of pizza or burgers today made his own stomach clench. He hated fast food, but ate it sometimes for Joey.

"Alright, Seto. What would you rather get? There's not that much here around the arcade." Joey knew how much his dragon hated the foods he loved, so he was willing to compromise. "Well, my limo is nearby. We could just go somewhere else." With that, everyone agreed. Seto offered to treat the gang to dinner, since they were going somewhere a little more expensive. And the restaurant was actually one that Joey liked too. He didn't feel out of place there, even though it was a 5-star joint. It wasn't full of stuck-up, snobby rich people like some of Seto's other preferred places. Dinner went well, and everyone began to go their separate ways. Yami offered to walk Tea home, and Yugi followed, not liking to be far from Yami ever. He was always afraid that Yami would disappear again. "Aibou, are you alright? You are acting a bit more clingy than usual." Yugi shook off Yami's concern with, "It's nothing. I just… Never mind." _\It's just that I know how Tea feels about you… And I don't trust her with you alone.\ /Aibou! I'm a little surprised you don't trust me. And hurt…/ \I trust you, just… I know how she is when she wants something. She won't take no for an answer. And I guarantee she was only with Tristan to try to forget about you, since you're with me.\_ Their conversation stopped when they arrived at Tea's apartment. "I suppose this is goodbye then, Tea. You will be leaving in the morning, correct?" Tea nodded, something else on her mind. "You want to come in? I'm not really that tired yet, and I don't really like being alone…" _Great, here it goes… _Yugi though bitterly. He was going to have to keep an eye on her. She was definitely about to try something. "Well, I think Yugi said something about needing to help Grandpa clean up tonight… And we have been out all day. I hate to leave him with all that to do by himself. The shop is not easy to clean on a good day." Yami knew that the shop had not been busy, as they had not gotten any phone calls from Grandpa or Yugi's mother all day. He just wanted an excuse to get out of this uncomfortable position. And then, Tea made her biggest mistake ever. She kissed Yami. Shoving her back, Yami sputtered, "What the… What do you think you are doing? I am not, nor have I ever been, interested in you that way, Tea. I thought I made that quite clear." Yugi was fuming. _How dare you! He's mine! _"Keep your hands off MY boyfriend, Tea! Of all people, I thought YOU would be the LAST one to do something like that! Come on, Mou Hitori No Boku. I'm ready to go home now." With that, Yugi grabbed his other half's hand and nearly dragged him away. _\I KNEW she was going to do that! I told you!\ /Aibou, are you angry at me?/ \No. Just mad at her. I still can't believe she was that STUPID! I knew she liked you, but she knew you were with me. I would never do something like that to her.\ _Yugi was nearly in tears by the time they reached the Game Shop.

Mrs. Mutou was surprised at the look on her son's face. That and the worried expression on Yami's face made her ask, "Yugi, is something wrong? I didn't expect you two back so early. I thought you would want to spend more time with your friends tonight." Yugi just stared at her for a moment. "Well, I would have, if Tea hadn't… She…" He finally broke down in tears; sobbing out, "She kissed Yami. Right in front of me!" Yami was obviously just as upset by the whole situation, and was trying to calm Yugi down. "Aibou, you know that I would never do something like that willingly. And maybe she will realize her mistake later, and regret throwing out your friendship. Perhaps I should take him upstairs, Mrs. Mutou. This is truly something between us." She nodded, hoping that her son wouldn't throw away the one person who made him truly happy. It was strange. As uncomfortable as she was with the situation, she had to admit that the other young man put a smile on Yugi's face that had not been there for several months before. A smile that had always seemed directed at someone only he could see. She realized now that Yami had been there all along, and was the one that Yugi had always smiled at. She accepted that now.

**! Warning ! Lemon !**

Up in the bedroom, Yami laid Yugi down on the bed. Worried about the boy's emotions, he started some music, thankfully remembering how to work the funny little box called an iPod. Flipping through the music, he found a song that he liked and pressed Play. It was Nickelback, So Far Away.

This time, this place, misused, mistakes. Too long, too late, who was I to make you wait?

Just one chance, just one breath. Just in case there's just one left

Yugi grabbed Yami's hand and pulled him onto the bed. "I love you, Mou Hitori No Boku."

'Cause you know, you know, you know that I love you, I have loved you all along. And I miss you, been far away for far too long

I keep dreaming you'll be with me and you'll never go. Stop breathing if I don't see you anymore

"I love you too, Aibou." Kissing Yugi gently, he cradled his beloved. How he wished he could shield him from all this pain!

On my knees, I'll ask, last chance for one last dance 'cause with you, I'd withstand all of hell to hold your hand

I'd give it all, I'd give for us give anything but I won't give up, 'Cause you know, you know, you know

Yugi ran his hands under Yami's shirt, loving the feel of his skin. Yami's breath caught at the feeling. "Aibou?"

That I love you, I have loved you all along, and I miss you, been far away for far too long

I keep dreaming you'll be with me and you'll never go. Stop breathing if I don't see you anymore

Keep breathing, Hold on to me and never let me go

Yugi slowly undressed his dark half, enjoying the look on Yami's face. "I want you. Now, Yami."

So far away, so far away, been far away for far too long, So far away, so far away, been far away for far too long

But you know, you know, you know

Yami froze. "But, your mother." Yugi was unafraid. "I think we can keep quiet enough with the music playing." And they continued.

I wanted, I wanted you to stay 'cause I needed, I need to hear you say

That I love you, I have loved you all along and I forgive you, for being away for far too long

So keep breathing, 'cause I'm not leaving you anymore, Hold on to me and never let me go

Keep breathing, 'cause I'm not leaving you anymore. Believe it, hold on to me and never let me go

Keep breathing, Hold on to me and never let me go, Keep breathing, Hold on to me and never let me go

By the time the song changed, both boys were left in only their boxers, one hell of a make-out session going on. As usual, Yugi was on top, taking control of most of the actions. Yami was completely consumed by the look on his lover's face. Yugi was definitely going to do this now. He was determined and nothing would change his mind. He reached over to his nightstand and opened the drawer, pulling something out. It was a bottle, of what Yami wasn't sure. "I've been waiting for the perfect moment for a while, Mou Hitori No Boku, so I was definitely prepared." This was followed by a little chuckle. _/So you planned this night?/ \Somewhat. I was hoping for something a little more romantic, but Tea made me realize something. You are the only person I ever want by my side.\_ Yami had to fight a startled laugh. _/I feel the same way, Aibou. Perhaps this link can come in handy. You and I would be the only ones to hear./ \Good idea.\_ Yugi then removed his boxers and Yami's, releasing both boys' erections. Using the lube, Yugi started getting Yami ready, working in a couple fingers to loosen him up. _/Nng… Aibou… OH!/_ Yugi realized he found _that_ spot, smirking at his dark's reaction. _\Don't want to get you too worked up yet. Would ruin all my fun.\_ Yami definitely whined when the fingers were removed. _/Aibou, don't stop… Nng, please/ \Don't worry, it's gonna be even better. Are you ready? I want you\ _Yami just nodded, waiting for what he wanted, the love of his hikari, his other half. Yugi slowly entered Yami, both moaning quietly. _\You okay, Yami? You're awfully quiet\ /Yes, Aibou… I just need a moment…/_

After a moment, Yami shifted, rolling his hips up into Yugi. This began a slow build-up for both boys, Yugi setting a pace that worked them up, but didn't push either over the edge. Suddenly, _/Aibou! YES!/ _Yugi realized he was hitting that magic spot. Keeping the angle he found, he started speeding up, causing Yami to wrap around him. _/Aibou, that… I can't… I'm going to…Please… Don't stop…/ _Yami couldn't even create a coherent thought with the fireworks exploding behind his eyes. Nails dragged down Yugi's back while strong legs tightened around his hips. Kissing his dark half deeply, Yugi pushed Yami over the edge. As soon as he did, Yami tensed, sending Yugi tumbling over as well. _/Aibou!/ */YES!/* \Yami, I… Wow\ _Collapsing on top of Yami, they both rode out what was left of their orgasms, panting and holding each other. _\I don't want to move for a while… Too bad we'll have to\_

"Good thing we have our own bathroom." Yugi grinned evilly, knowing full well what he wanted to do to his dark in there some time in the future.

**! Lemon End !**

* * *

About a month later, Yugi and Yami were out with Seto, Joey, Mokuba and Serenity. The six were still a close group after everything that had happened. Mokuba and Serenity were always together, and everyone expected that they would be officially dating soon enough. Though both were only 15, it was okay by their two older brothers, as long as nothing adult happened between them any time soon. All four older boys had to admit that the two were well suited for each other. They were both reserved, but Mokuba could get Serenity to do just about anything if he put his mind to it. And they could make each other laugh with just a look or off-hand comment, which meant something to their brothers. Now all the others were waiting for was for one of them to work up the nerve to ask the other out. Yugi and Yami had settled nicely into a relationship that couldn't have worked better. It was almost as if Yami had always had his own body and had never left. Joey and Seto were just happy to see their short friend smiling again. They were all headed to the arcade again, Seto having made himself some time to hang out with his boyfriend and closest friends. He had never cared much for Tristan or Tea, but had put up with them for Joey's sake. And then there was Yugi. He couldn't explain it, but he actually liked the boy, even if the upbeat mood had been annoying at first. Seto had come to realize that Yugi was just really optimistic normally. Yami leaving had been the one storm cloud that he couldn't find a silver lining to. Looking ahead, Seto realized that there were two nearly identical boys waiting for them. The almost white-haired boys stared at them, brown eyes somewhat intimidating to anyone except for the six teens walking towards them. "Ryou, Bakura! Glad you two could make it today." Yugi knew Ryou didn't actually enjoy crowds, but it being a Monday afternoon, the arcade wasn't that busy. He didn't realize just how much Ryou disliked people in general, but knew he was lucky that Ryou considered his friends bearable. _\So glad that worthless Taylor is gone. Ra, was he annoying.\ /I agree, Ryou. He and Gardner were definitely unpleasant, but let's not bring that up. From what the Priest said, Yugi is still angry about that little 'incident' with her a month ago. Hate to piss off the Pharaoh now that we can stand each other sometimes./ _Bakura was really only trying to stop his Hikari from saying something that would ruin the mood of the others. Everyone was aware that Tea had crossed a line with Yami and Yugi, and it was unlikely that he would be kind about it anytime soon, a rare occurrence for the Pharaoh's hikari. _\Yeah, yeah. Don't wanna piss off the little brat. Ugh, he's so bloody girly about stuff like that. I won't say anything if you don't want me to, though. I don't wanna deal with him bloody bawling all over Yami anyways.\ /Thank you, Ryou. You know how rare it is for me to actually care what someone thinks of me./ \Yeah. Don't know why you care what the damned Pharaoh thinks of you though. He's stuck up and annoying as hell. Still thinks he's all that even though Yugi beat him in a duel.\ /I suppose that is all I'm going to get from you./ _Sighing, Bakura smirked at the six others. "Yes, well, we couldn't turn down an opportunity to whip the puppy in some games, now could we?" Joey just laughed. He was finally getting used to the off-handed dog comments from everyone except Yugi and Yami. "Like I'm gonna lose to you, thief. I ain't scared o' you. You just a fluffy kitty anymore. And we all know dogs beat cats all the time." Today was going to be a good day.

* * *

**Millennium: Gomen nasai! This chapter was ridiculously hard for me to write. I didn't have an easy time with the lemon.**

**Love: No kidding. I rewrote half of it for you. At least you didn't want to write that really ridiculous uke/seme stuff. I don't mind it, but it's NOT realistic at all.**

**Millennium: I know. I can't see anyone, male or female, being that submissive. But Yugi has to have a slight dominant side. I just don't see him as completely passive ALL the time.**

**Yugi: *blush* Well, I liked it.**

**Yami: Same here, Aibou. Looking forward to the next one, Millennium.**


	6. Yugi's birthday surprise!

**Millennium: Ok, so the last chapter took WAY too long, sorry about that.**

**Love: Ugh, just get on with it. I think this story is almost over really.**

**Millennium: Yeah. Probably only gonna be this chapter.**

**Yugi/Yami: As usual, if Millennium owned Yugioh, there would be more love involved, and less card-fighting. The game is cool, but come on.**

**Millennium: Agreed! And on with it! Oh! And Happy Birthday, Yugi! This is for you!**

6 months later, everyone was gathered for Yugi's birthday party. Yugi was officially 20. And it was summer again! Ryou and Bakura were happily dating, since they were so much alike. Bakura had attempted to make friends with the rest of the gang, with some success. Yami was still understandably uncomfortable around him at times, but everyone else seemed to think he had turned into a pretty great guy. He was considerably less murderous and crazy than when Zorc had been combined with him. Although, once a thief, always a thief, so everyone was careful with their valuables around him. He had made off with their things before. Although, usually, Ryou noticed and made him return the items. Ryou only allowed him to steal from strangers, and only enough to get by. He knew he couldn't stop his Yami, but he was damn sure going to limit the amount of stolen items that appeared in HIS house. Yami and Yugi couldn't have been happier together, and had moved out into their own apartment close to the Kame Game Shop. Yugi still helped Grandpa run it, and would likely take over when Solomon could no longer do it. He was sure Yami would quit his job at KaibaCorp when that happened. Yami was currently working in the testing department as Kaiba's main beta tester of new Duel Disks, and occasionally Yugi would beta test too. Malik, Marik, Ishizu, and Odion had flown out just to join the celebration.

After cake (everyone loves cake), which Joey had WAY too much of, Yugi got to open all his presents. Bakura and Ryou had gotten him some new Duel Monsters cards, since he still played. _\Not sure if I want to ask how Bakura got these, Mou Hitori No Boku.\/I agree, Aibou./ _Seto gave him the newest Duel Disk, and it hadn't even been released yet! Joey got him a great album to put pictures in for the upcoming trip to Egypt. Yugi and Yami had decided they wanted to check out the tombs and such again. Mokuba and Serenity got him a great new camera to take pictures with (way better than any smart phone – it's the Kaibas, alright?). The Ishtars were taking them back to Egypt when they returned, but had brought him a cartouche with his name and Yami's engraved on it in hieroglyphs. Tea had sent a card with an apology for everything, though Yugi had only glanced at it. He was over the pain, but wasn't really sure what he wanted to make of the card just yet. Duke had brought him a full Dungeon Dice Monsters set, since Yugi and Yami loved the game, almost as well as Duel Monsters. Yugi had already gotten his gift from his mom and grandpa, a car! Suddenly, the room went quiet.

"Aibou, I've been thinking. You make me happier than anyone else ever could. You are my light, my Hikari. I have just one question for you." Dropping to one knee (OMR!), Yami pulled out a little box. "Yugi, my beloved, would you do me the honor of being mine forever?" Yugi's jaw dropped. He had no idea this was Yami's surprise for him! "Of course, Yami!" Yugi squealed as he planted the biggest kiss any of them had ever seen on Yami's lips. He lunged at Yami so hard, they both tumbled onto the floor. Laughing, they both got up. Yugi took the ring out of the box and put it on. It wasn't huge, but it was perfect for him. About 1/3 carat in the teardrop shaped cut (can never remember the real name of it), Yugi couldn't help but love it. He was definitely looking forward to tonight.

**Millennium: So, yeah. You can imagine the night Yami got out of that. That's the end of this one. For Goshikku Hime wa Yami-san, I'm writing the Tendershipping companion next. I was planning on writing a story for each pair in this storyline, then one big sequel to it that just ties them all together. That one will probably have OCs for children. Working on that one. Oh yeah, I did not realize when I wrote this one TODAY that it was Yugi's birthday until later. I am horrible with dates. I'm lucky to know the day of the week.**

**Love: Yeah, well, it worked out kinda well, really. A birthday party storyline for the last chapter on Yugi's birthday.**

**Yugi: I liked it. *Huge grin***

**Millennium: Sorta fluffy ending, but yeah. And Yugi's engagement ring is totally mine. Lol. I described my ring.**


End file.
